Conspiracies Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2013
12:52 Link? 12:53 The only problem is that Wikia's email notification system is broken and I can't confirm it 12:53 HOld on 12:59 <~98malimal> indeed 01:01 .. 01:05 Well, Wikia will be receiving some angry emails over the next few days 01:05 xD 01:09 <~98malimal> yuzura 01:09 <~98malimal> pm 01:19 Someone exit and reenter chat 01:09 <~98malimal> yuzura 01:09 <~98malimal> pm 01:19 Someone exit and reenter chat 01:23 Conspiracies_Wiki:Chat/Logs/22_April_2013 01:25 There's stuff there 01:25 Indeed 01:26 Blaze 01:26 Check out the new chat logs 01:27 LOL Cool 01:27 <~98malimal> yuzubot ........ 01:30 Indeed 01:30 Hey, Bulla 01:30 hey 01:30 Only non-mod/admin that will actually enter chat... 01:31 hehe yeah 01:31 .... 01:31 dotdotdot 01:32 DAMMIT UBUNTU COMPILE 01:32 Caps, Blaze 01:33 Oh yeah 01:33 Sorry 01:33 It just takes forever for this thing to compile android 01:34 <---- Walrus of the wiki 01:34 ......... 01:35 Walrus? 01:35 Dude you should be like, Lion 01:35 Since you are the Leader of the Wiki 01:35 ^doesn't get it 01:35 You don't know what a walrus is 01:35 Zan does. 01:35 He is elder than I on Wikia. 01:35 Really, Blaze is too... 01:35 (yuzura2) 01:35 I'm the eldest on the chat currently 01:36 I am the most experienced on chat. 01:36 And yet, you still don't know what a walrus is. 01:36 Dude. 01:36 I am a certified walrus on Wikia. 01:36 Who gives a fap what a walrus is. 01:36 Walri do, obviously 01:37 I can almost taste the unenlightenment. 01:37 ^totally a word. 01:37 xD 01:38 Wb, Bulla 01:39 thanks 01:40 Has anybody seen a dolphin roaming about lately? 01:41 Bureaucrat = Supercomputer; Admin = Virus; Rollback = Hacker; Chat Mod = Robot 01:41 And no, I have not. 01:41 That's unfortunate. 01:41 Dude, I saw this ass 01:41 That's cool. Not everyday you see a donkey 'round these parts 01:41 ....and I'm out 01:41 And who knew? It was DJ 01:41 o.o 01:42 rofl 01:43 Hey, Zan, what will the name of your bot be? 01:43 ZangetsuBot. 01:43 Not creative 01:43 Compared to what, YuzuBot? 01:43 Why not something like "Botgetsu-jin" 01:43 I'm just saying 01:43 I had to way to create word-play 01:44 *no 01:44 ... 01:44 k. 01:44 Blaze, what happened to your bot? 01:45 It got eaten by a walrus. 01:45 Oooooooohhh my. 01:45 Dammit! 01:45 I just made my bot correct the mods template and you ninja'd me 01:46 xD 01:46 Sorry 01:47 Blaze ping 01:47 I know you have hacks. They're ON the wiki. BlazeFireXXXX 01:48 Hmm? 01:48 What happened to BlazeBot? 01:49 Hmm 01:49 I have no idea 01:49 It's right there! :O 01:49 ...Well there he is 01:49 I found it. 01:49 You did that on purpose, bro 01:49 Anyway, are you interested in flagging it here? 01:49 Sure if you want 01:50 Tensa's had "problems" with "hacking" in the "past"... 01:50 I'm being flagged? Awesome. 01:50 Can you even have it make automated edits? 01:50 Not sure about that 01:50 .....Okay I had no idea it could do that 01:51 .......... 01:51 ......I mean it could come back on it's own 01:51 I should probably install AWB and/or PyBot at some point myself 01:51 Now it can't. ^_^ 01:52 Good 01:52 That thing scares me 01:52 XD 01:52 .... 01:52 WTF 01:53 ... 01:53 MOMMA! D: 01:53 ...Where...did that happen? 01:53 Wait 01:53 I did not see that thing on my sidebar... 01:54 .... 01:54 ... 01:54 Well 01:55 OhDang 01:55 .... 01:55 Who is he banning? 01:55 Let it stay for a bit 01:55 Oh, he banned my logic 01:55 XD 01:55 I seriously lost my logic for a few seconds 01:56 .... 01:56 Let me see something 01:56 HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING 01:56 Caps 01:56 how the hell is this happening 01:56 ... 01:57 Wait 01:57 How is this banning happening? 01:57 All I can do is Multikick 01:57 Jeebus 01:58 Okay... 01:59 .... 01:59 Trigon 01:59 How in the hell are you doing this? 2013 04 22